


Embrace the Void

by Eva_Hoshizora



Series: Embrace the Void (AU) [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Angst, Cute, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I just added relationships because I had to, Other, Romance is secondary, Sad, Slow Burn, Some Vessels have genders, kinda-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Hoshizora/pseuds/Eva_Hoshizora
Summary: Story owned by me and Midnight197 (DA).We both wanted to give the Knight a different end. So spoiler warnings.The Knight won. They went through all of the Godhome trials and were finally able to set an end to all the infection. But the price paid...Hornet wouldn't let him hide in the shadows anyway.





	1. Prologue (The Shade)

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the art here:  
https://www.deviantart.com/evangeline-hoshizora/gallery/69987196/hollow-knight  
https://www.deviantart.com/midnight197/gallery/69942408/hollow-knight
> 
> Imma add the relevant pieces of art to the end of the chapters =D
> 
> Also people, please, PLEASE, keep in mind English is my second language! So if you can ignore minor mistakes like me using different tempos, I would be thankful.  
I'm aware I do those little mistakes, and I'm learning still, but I write this story to have fun and not to force myself to be perfect at writing.  
I have enough of that with my art. Hope you can understand <3
> 
> Edit: Thanks Draggy for pointing this out.  
I know the canon gender term for the Vessels is 'it' or 'they'. My reasoning is that some Vessels pick their own genders.  
Hollow and Shade goes by He because they like the pronoun more.  
There will be ones that will prefer She, They and even Xe.  
I want to give each of them individuality and personalities.  
They aren't simply Vessels anymore.

The vessel fought the Radiance, the little knight was tired and wanted to rest, the battle went on for so long. Absolute Radiance flew off to try to escape the Knight, but he hopped from platform to platform, able to get to her, and with a final slash, she was able to hit him back, breaking his mask as it and his shade fell in the black abyss that was trying to reach for her.

She was relieved and ready to send the void back when something unexpected happened, a giant black creature came out of it, it’s hands grabbing her, the darkness engulfing her as it slashed her body into shreds, making her explode in essence, ending the Radiance’s life.

Ending the infection.

The darkness engulfed the large black creature, it finally went down from the skies, grabbing at the Godseeker, pulling the one down with it. Void seeping out, trying to escape. And so, Godhome was taken by void and quietened in eternal darkness.

The dark creature shifted in the darkness, enjoying the quietness of it. It memories as the Knight hazy, it tried to remember, remember what it was. Hazy memories of its adventures came to his mind. And he realized what happened. He unified the void.

Void given form.

The Shade Lord.

Shade. He decided to go with that as his name. It fits himself. He wondered if his deed saved everyone. But he didn’t want to leave, feeling safer there. He had the memories of some of his dead siblings. The ones with broken vessels as well.

Pain. Lots of pain.

He didn’t want to feel pain anymore. He wanted peace. So he decided to stay in the darkness, to stay in peace. To not feel pain anymore. But it would be lonely… does he want to be lonely? Maybe not. He decided not to wonder about it, even if he was lonely.

It was quiet and peaceful.

He didn't mind the quietness, but in his peace, he forgot the sleeping creature that was with him. The child that belonged to his old form. He looked down at it as it woke up. Stretching and then flying up. The dream rings changed colors as the child made happy noises, and with a turn, it opened the portal out the Dream World.

Although Shade liked the quietness of the darkness, he knows that the Grimmchild wanted to go out. And rather than forcing the little one to go out alone, he decided to face his fears to join the world once more.

At least he wouldn’t be lonely.

The Abyss… It didn’t change, did it? No, it didn’t. He allowed the darkness to engulf it, giving life to the once dead vessels that were unbroken. Allowing the shells to be filled again. Giving his siblings a second chance.

Giving them a chance to make their own choices.

Was it right of him? He didn’t know. If they wanted peace rather than the second chance of life, he would allow them to return to the Abyss to become one with the darkness once more. He just wanted his siblings to have the chance of exploring as he had.

Maybe making friends.

Did he have friends?

Maybe Elder Bug was his friend. And Cornifer. And Isolda.

He had friends that were waiting for him to return. But he wouldn’t return. Would he? No, he wouldn’t. He had to stay in the Abyss. Where he could protect the darkness. Did it even need protection? Maybe not. He’s overthinking it.

He just kept in silence as the siblings played with the little creature. Grimmchild.

Although he has hazy memories, he can remember his fights with Grimm. Grimm was a good friend, he supposed. He was very nice, except for one or another occasion. The dances were fun as well. He’s sad thinking about it, since Grimm is forever gone, and he has Grimmchild to worry about.

Amid his thinking, he just fell asleep.

Dozed off peacefully. Missing the Grimmchild taking the chance to leave, leave for what? He would find out later on. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 1 (The One Where Hornet have a Surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade is like a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that English is not my first language lol
> 
> The piece of art that is on this chapter with Hornet in it was made by https://www.deviantart.com/nao-hoshizora  
She didn't post on dA yet, so I can't offer a proper link lol.
> 
> The mask was by me.

Mask Maker felt something was wrong. It felt familiar. It was similar to what they felt when the Knight first showed up at their home, but… Stronger, different. And in their stupor, they realized that they made a mask. Their shock wore off fast. It was quite a big one, but it looked similar to the ones they saw on the Knight, a Vessel.

A Perfect Mask for the one they feel from afar.

Hornet, they needed to get this Mask to Hornet. They sent word for her, and she was there not too long after, she was in a rush, asking them what was so important, ignoring her questions, they gave her the mask and send her off. They didn’t answer her questions and pressed by time, she just left them alone.

Hornet went back to Dirtmouth, helping the Hollow Knight to heal, she showed him the mask, and he just shrugged. He did feel something wrong, but he couldn’t speak, so he had no way to communicate with Hornet. He was so tired too, his injuries from being imprisoned for so long, making it difficult for him to think properly.

The mask in Hornet’s hands was big. Bigger than his. But he felt like the size was nothing compared to what’s to come. And nothing screamed confusion louder than his surprised face when he saw Grimmchild latching himself at Hornet's face.

Hornet freaked out as she tried to pry him off her mask, only to get unhappy noises as she held the little one in her hands, looking just as confused.

“Aren’t you the little thing that follows the little ghost everywhere?” She asked, gaining a small nod in response and then a cute growl as Grimmchild tried to escape her hands, but she held firm. “Do you know where they are?” She asked again, and the little one looked at her, nodding once more, this time she let go of him and he latched to her once more, this time moving to stay on top of her head.

She sighed and looked at the Hollow Knight, Hornet picked the mask back up, she had let it fall on the ground due to the surprise attack/hug, and then gestured for him to follow her, she didn’t want to leave him alone for long, and since the infection is gone, she doubted that he was in any danger.

Of course, she could be wrong, but as of right now, the little one in her head pointed down, so she knew they had to move down. And down they would go.

Grimmchild was handy. She had to admit it. His little spits got the mindless insects out of their way, she didn’t even need to stop walking. But she was worried, they were near the City of Tears, and the little one kept pointing down. Either the Sewers or the Ancient Basin? She doubted that the ghost would be in the Sewers, so the Basin it was.

Hollow looked around with pure awe and curiosity. He never really got to explore, so the Fungal Wastes was new to him. Hornet felt bad for him, but something stopped her from saying anything. A vessel. She saw a vessel exploring curiously.

Hornet didn’t even confuse it with ghost, the horns were different. What confused her is that there was another alive Vessel. And one that showed curiosity and interest. It had a mind. It had a personality maybe? That impressed her.

After a few seconds of staring, she realized the problem. A Vessel. Alive. Out of the Abyss. She drew her nail, but Hollow put his hand on her nail and pushed it a bit down as if telling her no. Hornet put her nail back on its place and turned to the Vessel, now looking at them, confused. It walked to them and tugged at Hornet’s dress and then pointed to the Mask.

She didn’t understand what it wanted, but it kept tugging and started to walk. The little one in her head made small noises, pointing to the Vessel. With a sigh, she followed the Vessel, and it opened a pathway for them, a Pathway she never saw before, one that had the mushrooms but also some void stones.

A path to the Abyss.

Her sibling was in the Abyss.

And the worry grew in her heart at that, because the worst passed in her mind.

Shade was looking at the Vessels that kept him company, trying to help them to walk and jump around. Using his tendrils to help as many as he could, so the ones that never had a chance to even learn the basics to have that lost chance.

He felt light, and because of it, his darkness engulfed the little Vessels as his eyes looked towards the entrance to the Abyss. Light, with two Vessels. He hated the light. And one of the two looked tainted.

But his anger turned into rage as he noticed Grimmchild in the light’s head. Did it kill his little one? Did it hurt him?

Tendrils went to them, wrapping around Hornet and pushing Hollow and the Vessel back, another tendril removing Grimmchild carefully as it pulled Hornet down into the darkness, all the while Hornet screeched in confusion and fear at being suddenly captured by… whatever it was.

Once Hornet was in his actual vision, Shade almost dropped her in horror, he was squeezing her, he could have killed his sibling. Terror befell his mind as he panicked, the Vessels, his siblings, tried to calm him down.

He could have hurt her.

He could have killed her.

Was he any better than-

“Little Ghost?” Her voice drew him out of his panic. Her little hand touching what she could of his body. Relief washed over him as he lowered his face, touching his face to hers, showing that he was no threat. Although he attacked her, he was just scared. He thought… “I’m not mad.”

Her reassurance gave him even more relief. She looked at the mask in her hand and showed it to him. He looked at the Mask in silence and then carefully picked it in his clawed hands, it was so big. Almost big enough for himself. He looked at Hornet and she nodded.

With a bit of hesitation, he put the mask on.

His head fit in it, and he felt… So safe.

Using the mask made him feel safe. He liked his new mask. He moved a bit and then suddenly, his tendrils and the darkness was gone, he was smaller. He looked smaller. Bigger than Hornet still, but a bit smaller than Hollow. His horns hit where the Hollow’s started.

He wasn’t exactly dressed, but his black body looked carapaced, much like Hollow’s. Shade hugged himself, feeling a bit naked. Hornet realizing this, she gave them a quick wait and flew off like she always does, using her nail, coming back a couple of minutes later with one outfit from the City of Tears. She ripped it a bit and sewed something before helping Shade on it. He felt a bit better at the quick homemade cape. He didn’t feel naked anymore.

That helped a bit.

He picked Grimmchild in his arms, holding the little one carefully. Feeling weird at the height difference once more. But he was glad he was safe and sound.

Hollow walked to Shade and patted his head, making Shade feel happy. His eyes showed he was happy and Hornet couldn’t help it, but be happy at seeing that as well.

Now… She had to find a way to take the two… hundreds? Siblings somewhere safer and nicer than the Abyss. However, Shade refused to leave, he shook his head. He didn’t want to be unsafe. It was scary.

Outside was bad, they would hurt him.

Hornet tried to reassure him that it was safe, everyone had their minds once more.

After some convincing, he was alright with going out of the Abyss. Not for him, but for his siblings and Grimmchild.

Grimmchild was very excited about him going out. That helped him to calm down.

Dirtmouth was never so lively as it is now. Elder Bug normally would be mad, but seeing so many siblings just made him a bit glad at knowing his little friend wouldn’t be alone again. Though he didn’t know where he was.

Shade went to the bench and sat down, feeling weird at being so much bigger now. Grimmchild snuggled comfortably in his lap and he couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest. He watched as his siblings ran around exploring, Hollow going after them to keep them from falling into the well or going to Crystal Peaks by accident.

There were pale lights everywhere, he felt. Like Hornet, by being the daughter of the Pale King and Herrah, she had a more noticeable Pale Light. She was a higher being, probably. He didn’t want to wonder about it, he just closed his eyes and relaxed. Feeling his body relax as he let his head hand, falling asleep on the bench he slept on so many times.

The memories of his past form, hazy and distant. But enough to make him feel soothed in this place, helping him to relax and feel safe once more.

Like nothing would hurt him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, we didn't make an official height chart yet to compare sizes. But Aya (Nao-Hoshizora) keep doodling them, and I'm in love.  
I never expected my story to be loved, and the overwhelmingly positive response so far makes me tear up and swell in happiness.
> 
> Please, do not expect weekly/daily chapters, sometimes I just won't have time, as I still need to do commissions to pay bills.  
Thank you, everyone, for the support.


	3. Chapter 2 (The one where siblings bond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow tried to get Shade a new nail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art was once again made by Aya!  
Her dA: https://www.deviantart.com/nao-hoshizora
> 
> She doesn't wanna post those for some reason, guess you guys have exclusive content xDD

It felt good to relax. He was left alone, to think. Hornet told Shade that he needed to get used to his new life, so she allowed him to stay alone in the makeshift home he was given. Grimmchild went outside to play with the other vessels as he stayed behind to rest.

His mind trailed off to the memories. The oh so painful memories.

He thought about the first time he came to Dirtmouth, through Kingpath. How painful it was. Falling was always a pain he endured. He wasn’t supposed to feel it, but his vessel shaking every time he landed after a long fall… His musing fell flat at hearing the door opening, out of habit, he made the room turn entirely dark, as a way to make it harder for his attacker to…

Hollow just used the Lumafly Lantern to shine Shade’s face.

Shade blinked and dropped the darkness from the room, Hollow sat down in one of the chairs of the room. Shade then sat down and watched as Hollow put the Lantern away. They stared at each other for a moment. Neither can speak, so it felt a bit weird.

After a while, Shade got up and started to prepare tea. He knew that he could drink it, he wasn’t sure if Hollow could. But better try it right? Hornet said that offering tea was a minimum for visits, so maybe it was a good idea.

How she knew this stuff, he didn’t know. But he knew nothing about Hornet either.

After he finished the tea and offered Hollow a cup, the other looked at it confused before taking a sip. Much like Shade and Hornet, to drink he simply put the bottom of his vessel (mask/face?) near the cup and like magic, the drink was gone, not a spill.

Shade was a bit relieved at that. He sat back down and again, both were in silence. A comfortable silence this time as they sipped their drink. Shade then realized something, Hollow still had void in himself, maybe he could communicate to that part? He… didn’t want to try, he would risk killing Hollow by mistake since he couldn’t control himself properly yet.

He almost… He almost hurt Hornet. His precious sibling.

He was broken from his musing when Hollow put the cup down on the table and Shade looked up at him. Both Vessels stared at each other and then Hollow gestured to Shade’s cup, making Shade realize he didn’t drink it at all.

So, as Hollow did, he touched the bottom of his mask and drank the almost room temperature liquid and put the cup down on the table as well. Shade scratched the side of his mask, unsure of how to communicate with Hollow.

Just like that, both stared at each other again and then Hollow pointed to his nail and then looked at Shade. Shade just gestured that he could go, but Hollow shook his head and pointed to it again. Shade realized he wanted to spar, he then picked his old nail up and showed it to Hollow, making the other deflate since the nail is way too small for Shade to properly spar.

Hollow seemed to think for a moment, then he got up, grabbed Shade and threw him over his shoulder and started to walk. Shade was super confused at what Hollow was doing, but he didn’t fight, used to this happening.

Oh. Shade thought as he saw that they were in Greenpath. He knew this path, Hollow was taking him to where the Nailsmith and Sheo are. Well, this was going to be awkward to explain… wait, how would they even explain this? Shade shook his head in disbelief.

This was awkward. The path is tight, how was Hollow going to… And Hollow just walked through the thorns like they didn’t hurt him at all. Shade just glared at the thorns as they walked past them, thinking ‘Traitors’.

Once Hollow entered the hut, the Nailsmith and Sheo were confused, but Sheo put himself in front of the Nailsmith, ready to fight. Hollow put Shade down and patted his head, he then pulled Shade’s old nail and dropped it on the ground, kicking it to the Nailsmith, since he didn’t want to risk triggering Shade.

Shade was shaking a bit at the idea of being hurt again and tugged at Hollow’s cape a bit. Hollow helped him up and patted his head again to calm him down.

“This is…” The Nailsmith recognized that Nail. “This is that little guy’s nail. Where did you find it?” Hollow just pointed to Shade. “He found it?” He asked confused and Hollow shook his head, pointing to Shade once again. “That’s… that’s the little guy?” He asked after a minute and Shade nodded.

“Well, this is interesting.” Sheo said looking at him. “How did you even grow so much?” He asked but then realized something. “Well, it’s pointless to ask, they can’t speak.”

“This is… complicated. I will need more pale ore to make him a bigger nail.” The Nailsmith admitted. “I can be the best Nailsmith in all of Hallownest, but I still need more to go by than some scrap.” He scratched his head and Hollow nodded in understanding. “Well, if you can find around 8 pale ores, I can make the little… the big guy a new nail.” Hollow nodded in understanding once more.

Hollow started to leave, Shade followed him and waved at the two males as they left.

Shade stopped once they got to the thorns, Hollow just kept walking and then stopped and turned, realizing that he wasn’t being followed. He held his hand for Shade. Shade glared again at the thorns. He carefully stepped on it, and his carapace wasn’t even scratched by it. He took baby steps and once near enough, he held Hollow’s hand, and Hollow helped Shade to get through the thorns, teaching him how to walk past the little nuisances.

Hollow realized just how shaky Shade was. Looking around all the time, expecting to be attacked, Hollow patted Shade’s shade gently, with a happy expression. He then patted his chest and pulled his nail. Shade blinked and took a bit to realize that Hollow was trying to tell him that he would protect Shade.

Shade felt weird at that. He was the one supposed to be protecting the vessels. Not the contrary… But it felt… good. He felt good at the idea of not being alone in this anymore, so he just ‘smiled’ and Hollow patted him once more.

* * *

Once they were back, Hornet scolded them for leaving without a single warning. She was worried sick, especially with how unstable both are. Shade was a bit upset at being screamed at and just looked away, Grimmchild flew to him and curled around Shade’s shoulder, rubbing his head against Shade’s cheek to calm him down.

Ah, the purring sound. Shade loves that purring sound.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Zoning out from Hornet’s scolding. She noticed that after a while, but seeing how calm Shade was, while Hollow was scratching his head ashamed made her just sigh.

“Next time, at least warn me that you two are going out. I thought you…” She trailed off and Hollow patted her head. Shade snapped back into reality and went to Hornet. He kneeled in front of her and hugged her. Grimmchild squealed in happiness. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.” She said and hugged back. “I know.”

Shade let go after a bit and then pointed to Hollow’s nail before gesturing to himself.

“You wanted a new nail?” She asked and he nodded. “I might have a needle somewhere that is big enough for you.” She mentioned and thought for a long moment. “I will be back soon, put our siblings to bed!” She said and threw her nail, soon being gone.

Shade did a sneeze motion, but no real sound came out. Hollow blinked and went to him, patting his back so Shade knew that he would put the last few ones to bed. Shade shook his head and looked at the Vessels refusing to sleep and put a hand on his mask, removing, using his real form to capture the little ones trying to hide and putting them carefully in their beds.

Once done, he put the mask back and looked at Hollow, getting a thumbs-up of approval. Both laughed wordlessly and snuggled all of the Vessels before leaving them to rest. Shade wondered how long he would have to wait until the last few remaining returned home.

He noticed their sister arriving, she came running rather than jumping like she normally would. He blinked and went to her, Hornet showed him a needle that was much bigger than her, but big enough for himself. With a bit of hesitation, he accepted the needle.

“Now you have a suitable weapon.” She said smiling and Hollow went to check the needle, and before he could ask for sparing, Hornet interrupted them. “And you two need to sleep as well, the Vessels already struggle to sleep as it is. We don’t need _ more _ noise.”

Shade walked away before Hollow could even argue, leaving his older sibling devastated that he spent all day waiting for this, and was refused at the last minute.

Grimmchild had a good giggle at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for making it to the end.  
I have a very important question.
> 
> Do you ship the Knight/Shade with Grimm?
> 
> Aya and Mid keep sending me ship pictures, and Aya even made one herself. So I keep squealing like crazy over it.  
I am OBSESSED WITH GRIMM. So anything with him, I just love to bits.
> 
> So... Yeah. If you want to comment to let me know if you would like to see some romance in the future, I would apreciate it.
> 
> The next chapter has a lil' bit of angst. I'm halfway done with it.


	4. Chapter 3 (Shade is not a good babysitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one they forgot that Shade is still scarred and unstable.  
Everything can scare him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, there's only one picture xD  
I'm writing way too fast, being too excited.  
I started a second playthrough of the game, so Imma link down if you guys wanna watch if =D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vn3MAuRdUcM
> 
> I'm terrible at this game, so forgive me.  
THERE IS A FAN-ART OF SHADE AN GRIMM TOGETHER THOUGH, SO GO WATCH JUST FOR THAT!

Shade waved as Hollow and Hornet left for the day, they had to get food and help the new villagers to get Dirtmouth into proper living conditions. Since they lived on the very outskirts to not occupy too much space, it took quite a while to get everything back home in acceptable quantities.

Grimmchild curled on Shade’s and there it stayed. Shade just sighed at this and looked at the Vessels. Having hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at him made him uncomfortable. So he waved them off to play, and so they did with excitement.

Shade thought what he could call his siblings. Because… the idea of calling them Vessels churned his stomach. They weren’t vessels, they were his siblings, they were lil’ baby bugs. Shade sat down and crossed his legs, one the Vessels with a pink ribbon came and sat in his legs. He looked down, and the little one showed him a flower they picked.

Shade touched his mask on their’s, making them happy and they ran back to play with the other siblings, leaving the flower for Shade. A small pale yellow flower. He looked at it and then picked it carefully between his clawed fingers, such fragility.

He watched his siblings playing afterward. Not wanting to have his mind lingering on memories. Not today, he couldn’t lose his mind even for a second, he had to protect his siblings.

Grimmchild feeling Shade being unsettled decided to nuzzle and purr, calming Shade. He nuzzled Grimmchild a bit back, and the little one made a squeal of delight, earning one of Shade’s smiles to him.

His siblings started to call to Shade, not with voices, of course, he could just feel and hear their minds to a point since he was the Shade Lord, after all. He looked at them and got up, going to his siblings, they pulled him by his cape to play with them.

Without much of a choice, Shade played with them for as long as they felt like it. Being pulled everywhere by them to play.

Their games consisted of hide-and-seek, tag, and dancing. That last one, Grimmchild loved to do as well. Shade didn’t like dancing with his siblings, it reminded him of Grimmchild’s father. He refused to dance, getting some cries of frustration in return, he scratched his mask every single time they demanded a reason.

All he could do was to gesture to Grimmchild, what just made his siblings even more confused and frustrated. How could he explain that dancing would make him upset? Grimmchild didn’t like the refusal and started circling him, headbutting his back, trying to convince Shade to dance with the siblings.

With a dry gulp, Shade tried to dance with them for a bit. At first, it was just as fun, but once Grimmchild joined, memories flooded in and he started to heave, he put his clawed hands over his mask, trying to force himself to stop seeing it. Shaking, he lost his balance and fell in his knees. The siblings rushing to him, a couple of them ran away to find Hornet or Hollow.

He touched the ground with his mask, feeling something fall from it.

Tears.

He was crying.

Why was he crying?

His chest hurt.

Why did it hurt?

Shade wanted to claw at his chest, but he refused to lose his composure. He refused to…

He couldn’t make sounds, but he sobbed, his body shaking as he realized that he missed his dear friend. He missed Grimm, he missed one of the nicest people he ever met. He killed him. Shade was nothing more than a killing machine.

He only knew how to hurt.

One of the siblings lifted his face, and another one dried his tears. They soothed him. Shade grabbed as many as he could and hugged them. Others joined in the hug. Grimmchild flew carefully to his neck and Shade nuzzled him softly, getting a purr back.

Hollow came back with the other two siblings that went to find them, seeing the cute scene. He was confused as to why he was called back in such a rush, not until he noticed that Shade had some black streaks on his mask.

Hollow joined the little ones on hugging Shade. Realizing that it might be a bad idea to leave Shade alone until he can properly heal from his scars, the poor little one had to fight for his life while trying to save a lost cause of a kingdom.

Shade was asleep, he knew that. So he walked down the path without much thinking. The sound on his feet was similar to water. So maybe he was walking on water? It didn’t feel like it. But he also didn’t feel the ground as much, since his adult carapace was a lot stronger than his child one.

He heard the sizzling of fire and stopped in his tracks. This was a nightmare, wasn’t it? He looked around for the source of the sound, only to be greeted by a familiar circus. He walked towards it, but before he could step on the stone to check it out, the water gave in and he fell inside.

He couldn’t swim, his body felt so heavy as he fell, almost like something was pulling into the darkness. Shade held his hand out, pleading for someone to reach out for him. But…

No one did.

He killed Grimm after all. He would never…

Shade woke up startled, he looked around and saw Hornet asleep beside him. He sighed in both relief and distress. He got up slowly to not wake her up, and slowly fixed Hornet on the bed. After that was done, Shade left the little makeshift home, walking through Dirtmouth.

There was never such a thing as day and night there, but he was sure this was the nighttime. No one on the streets, or at least on the side of the village he found himself in.

He eventually made his way to the well, and from there, he went left to find the bench and stores. Shade sat on the bench and looked where the circus once was, his chest hurting once more. He didn’t know how to feel about all of this.

So many lives were taken by his nail. And he wasn’t entirely sure if he even wanted to accept it.

Maybe that was one of the reasons that he couldn’t move on from his pain. He couldn’t forgive himself now that he had a will and mind of his own. Although he still didn’t understand much of what was happening.

He stopped his musings when he saw someone walking in his direction. It was a normal bug, they looked like a husk. No orange eyes though. So they just walked past Shade like nothing happened and he just sighed a bit relieved.

He was a terrible parent for Grimmchild. If he didn’t have Hornet and Hollow, maybe he would never be able to care for his child properly. Was there a way for him to be a better parent without Grimm though? He didn’t know how to raise the little one, only recently he showed signs that he wanted to eat normal food as well.

The nightmare lingered for another moment.

Was it wrong for him to feel hopeful? That maybe they disappeared after the ritual because they went back to the nightmare realm, rather than Grimm dying?

Shade woke up with Elderbug shaking him awake. He rubbed his mask a bit as he gave his attention to the old one, Elderbug looked a bit worried.

“I just found you here, did you sleep here all night? Your sibling is searching for you, and all the fuzz is annoying.” He explained and Shade blinked, he nodded and slumped a bit back on the bench. Instead of going to search for them, Shade called out to the void, letting the Vessels know where he is.

Grimmchild was the first to find him, the little one went directly to his lap and curled there. Shade petted Grimmchild as the little one comforted his parent and himself… Shade had to think about what was Grimmchild’s gender. He kept assuming that Grimmchild was a male like Grimm was.

Maybe the little one was.

Hornet came with a Vessel not too long after, she didn’t go off on him like the other day, he wasn’t far away, after all, he was just a bit mind absent. Shade closed his eyes again and was slumping once more to sleep back again. Hornet just kept watching over him.

She wondered what was making Shade so sad. He looked fine until he had to babysit. She looked at Elderbug and asked him a few questions until something picked her interest.

“The little one started to come and go often once this circus showed up. And that’s when they got the child on their lap. It was far smaller and weaker, but it grew.” Elderbug explained. “And when the circus was gone, it was the first time I noticed that they were quite sad. Sleeping on the bench rather than running around.”

“A circus?” She wondered. What circus could it be? Maybe the White Lady had some answers, Hornet knew that her second mother was often visited by Shade. “Can you keep an eye on him?” She requested and Elderbug agreed.

Hornet threw her needle and flew off, getting ready to go to the Queen’s Gardens. White Lady might have some answers about Grimmchild and why Shade was suddenly having a relapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, peeps, if you want to have your art featured on the chapters they are related, you can always send it to me =D
> 
> If you wanna chat with me, you can reach me by Twitter and DeviantArt more easily.  
https://www.deviantart.com/evangeline-hoshizora  
https://twitter.com/Eva_Hoshizora


	5. Chapter 4 (The one where Hornet wants to help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hornet wants to help, but don't realize that Shade might want something else.  
It works out anyway.  
Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next is mostly a huge request from Mid and Aya.  
They want because they want the story to have a ship, just because of Grimm.
> 
> And I am sad into admitting they succeed.  
Have Grimm and Shade lmao.
> 
> Will they be shipped together? Yes, kinda-ish. They won't kiss nor anything for realsies because Shade lacks a mouth, but they will act like a couple lol.

Hornet tried to rush to the Queen’s Gardens, passing through the thorns and mindless bugs as fast as she could. Finding where the White Lady was easy, but getting to her was a bit complicated. But once she found a way, she went inside and slid down to arrive at her second’s mother hiding place.

“The Gendered Child?” The White Lady looked confused at her. “Why do you visit?”

“Did little ghost come here with the Grimmchild before?” Hornet asked directly. And so the White Lady explained to Hornet about the Grimm troupe.

Shade was again walking in the darkness, the water once again under his feet. He tried jumping, flying, dashing… nothing worked. So he just gave up and kept walking forward, expecting nothing but to fall once again inside the water when he found the tend.

However… did he want to see Grimm, Brumm, and Divine? He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, they could be mad at him for doing what he did… He… Shade stopped walking and sat down, hugging himself once more as he let the darkness engulf him, the water swallowing him whole.

His mind vagued a bit as he remembered the Dreamers. Herrah, Monomon, and Lurien. They didn’t even fight back, they couldn’t. They were long asleep and their bodies dead at that point. Shade didn’t know if he could have awakened them, but…

This pained him.

This hurt him.

Could he have spared their lives?

Would they have spared his?

Does it… does it even matter in the end?

Hornet was worried, she ran back and thought about what she could do Shade was attached to the Grimm Troupe and feels guilt over what he has done. However, she also knew he was hurting from killing so many bugs that could have been saved. So there was little she could do for him about everything.

The Grimm Troupe was an exception.

She can try bringing them back and hope that they will answer the call. Hope that she is right and that Grimm himself, the one Shade met, was somehow still alive.

But this was not the time for that, she had to first return and check on Shade, as Hornet had a terrible feeling about it.

Hollow and the siblings were alarmed as they felt the Void unsettled and growing unstable. The elder sibling ran towards the source, only to see Shade shaking in his sleep, tears falling off his eyes, Elderbug and the others had moved away in fear, Iselda had her nail out, ready to protect herself and her husband if needed.

Hollow refused to draw his nail as he saw the black tendrils, he walked in Shade’s direction, ignoring the pain as the tendrils lashed on him, the other siblings circling to keep the void from spreading, knowing that Shade wouldn’t hurt his own unless they came too near.

Shade's eyes were still closed as the void engulfed his form. Darkness spread as Hollow tried to near his sibling, a tendril lashed out too strongly and whipped Hollow away, making the poor Knight hit one of the houses and break it apart, screams of terror as bugs ran away in fear. Hollow tried to call out to his sibling, but the pain was overwhelming.

Once Hornet arrived, her light made the darkness retreat, cower in fear. She felt guilty at it, she knows it’s because of her pure light as she didn’t have void in her shell-like the other siblings had. She walked slowly towards the black mass, dodging the tendrils with far more ease for being smaller than Hollow.

Once she reached the center of the black mass, she noticed Grimmchild still asleep with Shade.

“Wake up!” She screamed and slapped Shade’s mask, startling him awake, as fast the Void came, it was gone. He blinked in confusion and looked around, seeing everyone looking at him in fear. Before he could realize what just happened, Hornet distracted him once more. “Jeez, I’m trying to get you awake for a while now. Shouldn’t you be helping everyone?” She asked and Shade was apologetic. “Hollow even ended up falling on one of the houses while trying to do everything alone, get up and gather the siblings for lunch. Shoo.” She waved him off.

Much to the bugs' surprise, Shade got up, picking Grimmchild carefully to not wake him up and walked away, gesturing to the vessels that were gathering there to follow him. Like nothing even happened.

Hornet had a lot to explain, didn’t she?

Getting Hollow healed and fully awaken was the hard part. He didn’t mind not telling Shade what happened. It was for the best he assumed. Hornet had to explain a lot of things to the other bugs, but they just asked her to make sure to not leave Shade alone if Hollow was unable to care for him like she was.

Thing was… the only reason she was able to reach him, is because she is smaller. One of the siblings could have done the same if they weren’t scared. Hornet was worried that if they couldn’t stably Shade soon, it will be better if he stays in the Abyss until he can… No. She can’t think like that.

Hornet got up and then went to find Shade, she asked if she could take Grimmchild for a walk and he agreed. He didn’t give her the charm, but just having the little one following her was enough, she assumed.

He wasn’t awake when he lost himself last time. So maybe they had a chance. Maybe his instability was in his nightmares. And if it was just in the nightmares, maybe she could help him. Maybe... 

This was just a drop of hope.

Oh, he knew. Shade knew what happened after Hornet sent him away, he saw his siblings' memories, wanting to know why the little ones were so scared. His heart shattered, he was their terror. All their fear… it was all his fault. He sighed in exasperation.

Hornet asked to take Grimmchild with her, he accepted, but he wasn’t able to part from the charm. He didn’t want to remove the charm. He would keep it near his heart forever if needed. Shade touched his chest lightly, feeling the Void Heart pulsing under his clawed hand.

All his hurt and pain, it was starting to manifest in the physical world and risking his beloved family’s life. And he wasn’t sure what he could do. It’s not like he could speak.

He only knew how to roar, and that would force the Void to come out to engulf the Kingdom, and he refused to do it. He had a will, he was Void given Focus. He would use that focus to protect his family, he just had to get over his fears. He needed to stop being scared. The scars of the past of his and his siblings ought to be ignored.

He looked at the needle in the corner of the room and got up, he grabbed the needle and looked at it for a moment before walking outside. Grimmchild’s charm warm against his cold heart.

He would protect them all. All of his siblings and his precious child.

Hornet walked slowly up the hill, she wasn’t sure where the fire was, and getting Grimmchild to not run away because they were so far from Shade was a challenge in itself. Once she arrived at Howling Cliffs, Grimmchild seemed to recognize the place.

“Can you show me the flame?” She requested and hesitantly, the little one did. Hornet followed him through the tunnels, she only had some minor mindless bugs to worry about, and then Grimmchild stopped on a broken pedestal.

She sighed and sat down, unsure how she would light the scarlet flame now. If there was no way to light the flame again, it would be such a big problem. Grimmchild flew over another corridor, and she got up and followed, seeing a dead bug.

“And how is that going to help me exactly?” She asked and the little one spewed fire on the body. So she was supposed to attack? He did a hit. Nothing. Another. Still nothing. She grumbled to herself and then remembered the dream nail that her sibling used to carry around. “I will have to get it.” She said to herself. “Unless…” She looked at Grimmchild. “Can  _ you _ bring this bug’s nightmare out?” She asked and Grimmchild did so, spewing fire once more on the body, this time it was engulfed in scarlet flame for a second.

And then, nothing.

“Well, that was a waste.” Hornet said in exasperation. Sighing in frustration.

She walked out and blinked in utter confusion. The pedestal was perfect there. She looked at Grimmchild, and the little one just made a delighted squeal at her. She facepalmed. “Of course that would work.” She petted Grimmchild and then hit the incense until it lit up.

Hearing sudden screams from Dirtmouth was enough to warn her that it indeed worked.

Shade felt like all his strength drained from his legs as he took a step back and fell on his carapaced butt. He looked up at the tend and the familiar creatures and gulped down as he realized what happened.

Someone just ignited the scarlet flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say they would meet in this chapter though >w>
> 
> I write an average of 1.5k words per chapter. So you can't get mad at me!
> 
> Please comment on your thoughts though, I want to know if you liked the way I did this or nah.


	6. Chapter 5 (The one Shade is sad and happy, and sad again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet was successful.  
But Shade wasn't the little Knight anymore.  
How would Grimm recognize him?
> 
> He didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Mid did an amazing job at the art of this chapter! =D  
Both of them worked super hard to make Chapter 5 possible <3  
(Or more like, they made it so I don't have to draw xDD)
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/evangeline-hoshizora  
https://www.deviantart.com/nao-hoshizora  
https://www.deviantart.com/midnight197

Shade was still a bit shaky as he slowly got up, holding tightly on the nail as he gave slow steps towards the tent, Hollow noticed the sudden appearance of it, but he decided to let Shade deal with his own ghosts by himself, as he wasn’t sure if he would even want company.

And Shade didn’t want the company. At all.

Walking down the familiar corridor shook him to his very core, his heart beating without a rhythm, trying to find some footing as he took slow and careful steps towards the center of the tend. He walked past Brumm carefully, the accordion player was just as quiet.

He had successfully finished the ritual, so the very idea of Grimm being still alive was not likely in his mind, but yet… he couldn’t help as his heartbeat so strong and fast at the mere idea-

Something tried to enter his mind, and Shade pushed it out, protecting his mind of the invader, he looked around, his hand almost hurting of how tight of a grip he had on his needle as he scanned around carefully. Still, empty on the surface, however. So… Shade tried to feel instead.

And feel he did, he could feel the troupe novices, Brumm and Divine had very strong presences. But the one he wanted to feel, that Shade hoped to feel, was nowhere to be found. Grimm was gone forever, and no amount of wishing would bring him back.

Shade struck him down with his nail after all.

In a moment of weakness, he closed his eyes, trying to fight tears, feeling himself shake a bit, and then suddenly warmth. Two hands touched his mask carefully, and Shade opened his eyes, only to be met by scarlet ones. Surprised, Shade froze in place.

Was that a nightmare? No, not a nightmare, maybe a dream?

He had to be dreaming, right?

Shade felt tears escaping his eyes once more, he was such a cry baby, wasn’t he? He dropped his nail and hugged Grimm tightly. He wanted him to be real. He wanted it all to be real. Please, let this be real.

Grimm hugged back, he was a bit confused at two things, but neither needed a direct answer as of now. This bug, whoever they were, seemed to recognize Grimm somehow, and since he couldn’t invade their mind to see their memories and know where he was, he had to wait for them to calm down.

Once Shade was calm enough, he didn’t let go of Grimm, he just sat down and kept the other imprisoned in his arms. Grimm was just amused at that, still trying to find where he was since that didn’t feel like a kingdom on the verge of destruction. On the contrary, the place felt like it was a new one forming.

“My dear, I would like to know where I am.” Grimm said and Shade’s grip loosened. Grimm didn’t move, worried that maybe he said something wrong. “As much I appreciate your case, I am not aware of the Kingdom I am in, as I was unable to connect to anyone.” He tried to press for answers and it clicked on Shade’s head. Grimm was the one trying to get into his mind earlier.

Shade lowered his mental defense a bit, just enough that Grimm could have the information he wanted, but not enough to have access to his memories. Grimm blinked.

First, he was confused, then he was shocked and then he ended with amusement. Grimm was amused that they somehow were able to summon the troupe back, without them coming to collect the child. And he wondered why would they even do such.

Then realization, maybe the little Knight died, and his child with them. Grimm put a hand over his hidden mouth, nauseated at the idea that he lost a child and his little friend. But the dance had to happen once more if the previous failed.

Grimm went to give him a charm, to try to start a new ritual, but his fire failed. Or better saying, he didn’t have any fire left in him… so that means that the child was still alive. So how was he summoned once more? He watched the one holding him carefully. He looked strong but also damaged.

“Do you… know where my child is?” Grimm asked and Shade’s eyes narrowed as he sweatdropped. Yes, he did, but how would he say this? “Are you unable to communicate?” Grimm asked when he noticed that Shade was just staring, and he was earned a nod. “If you open yourself more, I can read your mind.”

And that was a nope as of right now. He didn’t want Grimm to know what he was thinking. Shade shook his head at the request and let go of Grimm, so he could get up. And the Nightmare King took the chance, patting the dust off him as Shade also got up, scratching his mask, unsure how to explain the situation without having Grimm in his mind.

Shade recovered the needle and then noticed Grimm staring at him. He couldn’t help but feel his cheeks warming up, a flustered look at being stared so intently. Grimm was amused by it.

“Should I follow you?” Grimm asked and Shade almost panicked, he shook his head and pointed down. “So you want me to stay?” A nod. “Well, you are no fun.”

Shade didn’t want to be  _ fun _ , he wanted to protect Grimm from certain death. Shade wasn’t sure why, but he felt like Grimm was inoffensive right now. He would find out later.

Shade walked out, he heard steps and looked back, Grimm was following him anyway. He pointed to the tent and Grimm just shrugged and kept walking anyway. Standing near Shade. The Lord stared down at Grimm for a long moment.

“I have no reason to wait here, no? The ritual was already performed and I want to know where my child is.” Grimm repeated and Shade sighed. He looked back at the Howling Cliffs and nodded to himself.

Hornet might have found the bug body, and Grimmchild helped her to rekindle the scarlet flame. He never thought that was even a possibility, but seeing that Grimm was behind him, waiting for him to guide him to Grimmchild, Shade had little choice if not keeping the other bug there until Hornet was back.

Which he hoped it was soon because he could hear her needle from afar.

Shade decided to distract Grimm with something else for the time being. So he turned to the male and did the same Hollow did to him once. Shade grabbed Grimm and threw him over his shoulder. Walking back inside the tent.

Grimm was unamused this time. But said nothing at Shade put him back down, inside the troupe tent and left. He just followed him again, much to Shade disbelief.

Hollow watched as Shade picked Grimm up once again, and walked back inside. He was confused at the scene. Did the two had a fight or something? He expected to be a much more dramatic scene, the two holding hands or something like that, since Shade, when he was the little Knight, had so much affection towards the other.

Or maybe Grimm didn’t recognize Shade and now Shade wanted to find Grimmchild to show to Grimm who he was.

Such an emotional meeting that will take a bit to happen because Shade can’t speak. Hollow did a snort motion, making a sibling look up at him in confusion, he just patted the little one and kept watching as Shade tried to force Grimm to stay inside, but was unable to.

Hornet arrived with Grimmchild after Shade tried for the 6th to make Grimm stay. Shade looked so relieved as she walked up to them, and Grimm was just pleased as he got to hold Grimmchild for the first time since the ritual completion. The little one meowled and purred, rubbing himself in Grimm’s face in happiness.

Shade was glad that Grimm was so happy at seeing his child.

“Sorry, I probably should have told you.” Hornet commented as she looked at Shade. “But you have been guilting yourself over everyone’s deaths. I thought that if I could bring Grimm back, being in Dirtmouth would hurt a bit less.”

“...how come this one is guilting themselves? It’s not like they did the ritual. The little vessel did. And I do not see it anywhere.” Grimm said and Hornet glared daggers at him.

“Little Ghost is right in front of you.” Hornet said in annoyance and Grimmchild agreed, the little one flew to Shade and nuzzled his mask. Grimm looked utter confused.

The realization hit him and he looked conflicted. Grimm liked the little one, but he never felt much more than it was necessary. The little Knight was needed to complete the ritual, that was all, wasn’t it? Yet, seeing their child happy and prospering and the Knight grown and strong… Grimm didn’t know what to say.

As Grimm lacked a response, Shade just looked away. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe Grimm never cared about him as much, and he was upset at Grimmchild’s father’s death for no reason.

No reason but to break his own will.

Shade turned and walked away. Grimm lifted his hand but then put it back down, he watched in silence as Shade and Grimmchild left him behind once more. Grimm still wasn’t sure how to feel, this never happened before. The Nightmare Heart never allowed this to happen before.

However, Grimm didn’t have the flames anymore. And this Kingdom didn’t die, on the contrary, it was bursting with life once more. So… what went wrong? Did the Nightmare Heart have relapse of judgment? And because of that, Grimm was allowed to be with his child and the one that raised him to the final larval stage?

Hornet took a deep breath and then a loud slap sound, making Shade flinch as he looked back. Grimm was surprised as he was sitting on the ground, registering what just happened. Hornet was going off on him, about how unfair this was, how her sibling did everything for everyone and how Grimm was despicable, awful, terrible, for not even saying thank you.

Shade sighed and turned back, hitting Hollow’s arms, he looked a bit up to see his older Sibling. Hollow turned Shade on his heels and started pushing him back to where Grimm and Hornet were. Grimmchild was just confused about the entire situation.

“Well… I suppose we should get to know each other.” Grimm said looking at Shade. Shade’s only response was to turn bright red and faint. “Or… not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, chapter 6 is written!  
The next couple of chapters will be mainly about Quirrel's death this time.  
If you have any characters you want to see, you can tell me!
> 
> Myla is alive in my Playthrough of the game, but she is dead at Mid's. So I'm divided between having her dead or not.  
A penny for your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 6 (The One where Shade goes to Blue Lake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade goes to Blue Lake to visit his old friend's grave.  
Grimm tags along because he's bored most of the time, but his presence comforts Shade a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I just added Grimm in here because I felt like near the end, he would make a difference.  
Why?
> 
> SHADE SPOKE! Well, not actually speak, but still, it counts right? xD
> 
> Read the end notes for some information on what happened yesterday to me. Because I don't have Chapter 7 ready for you guys yet qwq

Shade was again walking on the water. But this time, he didn’t hear any sizzling. Nor fire, nor anything. But soon, water droplets made themselves present in his dream. He looked up, seeing nothing but black. So he just kept walking as the rain started to pour over him, he closed his eyes to allow himself to be soaked.

This reminded him of something precious… But what was it? Maybe a moment that he forgot about long ago? His memories were still vague and foggy, but as the water dripped over his frame, he thought he heard someone asking for him to sit. He opened his eyes and saw a lonely bench in front of him. No one was there but himself.

Shade took small steps to the bench and sat down, the movement made all the droplets fall from it and the rain to stop. He could still hear the rain, it was familiar and soothing. He let his head hang for a moment, and he felt a familiar pat on his head, but he didn’t wake up. He didn’t want to.

The dream suddenly shifted and he was sitting on the ground now, there was no rain sound, so he looked up and saw a nail. Shock and disbelief were written in Shade’s face.

How dare he forget about Quirrel? His friend. One of the few bugs who helped him in his journey.

Shade felt awful, he lifted his clawed hand to grab the nail…

And he woke up at someone holding his hand. Shade looked to the side, and saw Hollow putting his hand back down, Hollow noticed Shade has awoken and patted his head. Trying to comfort him somehow.

Shade sat down slowly to not worry Hollow and looked around, he was in his house, Grimmchild was sleeping in his little pillow on the side table of his bed. His needle was resting beside the door, nothing seemed to be off at all.

Huh. Shade though. Maybe it was all a dream after all.

He stretched and got up, caressing Grimmchild under the chin, waking the little one up and picking him, putting him around his neck, so Grimmchild could keep sleeping if the little one didn’t feel like waking up.

Hollow scratched his cheek, not sure how to explain the last day. Shade didn’t have a way to ask either, so both stared at each other awkwardly for a long moment before Shade finally grabbed his needle and walked outside.

And much to his surprise, the Grimm Troupe tent was still there. Shade didn’t realize that he was running there until Hornet called out to him, so he turned to her, coming to a stop, not a sudden one, he would never do that to the sleeping one on his shoulder.

“I was talking to Iselda, and she gave us an amazing suggestion. She is already working on it with our other siblings.” Hornet said excitedly. “But we can learn hand gestures, that way you guys can communicate until we can find a way to give Void a voice.” She was super happy at the idea. “Grimm can communicate with telepathy, and that’s helping with the teaching as well.”

Shade blinked. Shade wasn’t exactly comfortable with letting Grimm on his mind, just because of his fragile and foggy memories. But he nodded nonetheless.

Hornet walked, still talking, so for Shade, that was a signal that he was supposed to follow, so he did. Hornet explained how their siblings were super smart and were able to learn to communicate very fast. So he just allowed her to ramble about it.

It was cute.

Quirrel… Maybe if Quirrel was still here, he would have loved to hear about this. To chat about the ins and outs of communicating using one’s hands. And maybe even to help Vessels to find a voice. Can Shade even speak? He is aware he can roar, which was imprinted in his mind, the Void’s roar as it took over the Godhome once Absolute Radiance tried to claim the Dream World.

…

It was too risky for him to speak, or even learn. He wasn’t sure how stable his siblings were, after all, they already died once, he didn’t want them to die again.

The first word he learned was Pretty. Hornet explained to him that pretty was a word used to describe things that he liked, either because they were beautiful or just brought him some happiness. Hornet makes him happy, so he signed pretty and pointed to Hornet, much to her disbelief.

He was confused as to why she was blushing and stuttered that she had to leave. Wasn’t this how he was supposed to describe things that made him happy? He was confused and Grimm was just laughing in the corner at everyone’s reaction. Shade didn’t understand what he did wrong.

His siblings were chatting away, signing to Iselda, as she talked to them and helped them to correct their postures. Shade gestured for Grimmchild to come back to him as he was going out, Grimm walked to him as well.

“Do you mind if I accompany you?” Grimm asked. Shade wanted to refuse, but Grimmchild made excited noises at his father’s wish. So Shade nodded and started walking, he made sure to get his needle before going towards the well.

He thought that Grimm following him would be unnerving, but it felt quite fine. He supposed it because he didn’t mind the other following his every step. Shade jumped down the well and then looked up, waiting for Grimm to jump as well.

Grimm reluctantly did so, Shade catches him and put him down gently and then kept walking. Grimm was confused at the gentle nature of Shade but didn’t say anything as he followed Shade going down the path.

Shade guided the path down the Crossroads, his needle in hand as he swatted away the mindless insects that would try to hit them, keeping Grimm and Grimmchild safe. Which Grimm found charming of him.

Once they arrived at the Tramway, Shade allowed Grimm to go in first before going inside as well. He started the Tram to go to the resting grounds and slowly, he started to remember the first time he arrived. How he met the Seer and how she pleaded him to not be remembered. He pushed that memory to the side, first Quirrel.

Shade needed to keep Focus.

He took a breath in and out, in and out. Focusing on his hand on the nail, on the little sounds Grimmchild was making, on the now. He needed to keep Focus. His will shall not falter.

Once the Tram stopped, his mind snapped over, and he walked out, he waited for Grim to come out, and once he was out, they started walking once more.

Shade remembered the first time he met Quirrel in the Black Egg temple. Quirrel was so curious about it, about this world. About this Kingdom. And so he explained to the Knight about the egg, and how it was thrilling to come to see this place with his own eyes. Quirrel went on to say that he wanted to see inside of the Black Egg Temple, something he would never have the chance to.

Once he met Quirrel at the Lake of Unn, it felt peaceful. Shade sat down and listened to Quirrel talking about how the place was so calm and that bother strayed from their path. Although Shade will never understand how Quirrel would know that Shade did so.

Shade remembered when he arrived at Queen’s Station for the first time, Quirrel telling him excitedly about the Station and imagining how amazing it would have been to see it bursting with life. Shade could still hear the echoes of the past of that place, he wishes he had told Quirrel about it. But there was no way he could.

The Mantis Village encounter was interesting to Shade because Quirrel told him that it would be better if he got his nail fixed. Warning him that the challenges ahead would be much harder. And Shade listened to him, going to another entire path, seeing the City of Tears for the first time.

Grimm held at Shade’s cape, bringing him back into reality as he looked at the other confused, and then the noticed the drop. Grimm didn’t know the drop was part of the way, Shade did a silent laugh and picked Grimm up, making the Nightmare one blink in confusion as Shade jumped down.

Not realizing he skipped the Dreamers was going to make things a bit easier for him.

Once he landed, he put Grimm back down and guided him to the last path, as they arrived in the Blue Lake, Shade kept walking until the edge.

Silence. Both of them were quiet. Shade looked over the lake in silence, just remembering the last moments he had with Quirrel. Maybe… had he not come and sat here, would Quirrel still be here? Should he not have defeated the Dreamers and instead went directly to Godhome?

He didn’t know about it at the time. But maybe… he could have avoided Quirrel’s death _somehow,_ but he didn’t. Shade let his curiosity take him everywhere and that ended with him losing so many people, and taking away their chances as well.

...he wished he could change history, but it’s not possible.

Shade refused to cry. Quirrel liked his ‘stoicism’ as he called it. So Shade would keep as much of a straight face as he could. He had to. He… Missed his friend.

_ “Do you… think that Quirrel might be alive?” _ This caught Grimm off guard, the sudden voice in his mind made him look surprised at Shade, the two stared at each other. Grimm tried to identify the tone, it felt like a whisper, multiple voices at once, but only one, a deep but velvety one taking the major role. _ “That he just gave up on this life, to forget about it?” _ The deep voice pressed on and Grimm felt like a fish out of water for a second before he gathered his bearings to answer.

“My dear, death is merely a state. I cannot answer personally if your friend lived or died, as I never had the pleasure to meet them.” Grimm answered, being careful as he approached Shade, seeing that the Lord looked about to cry. “But if you feel better, I do not feel a soul here.” Lies. But Grimm rather spare Shade’s feelings.

Shade shook his head slowly, he knows that Grimm is lying, but he wants to believe in this lie. A lie that would hurt much less than the truth. One lie for one truth? He felt a bit weird with Grimm in his mind, seeing his memories, but saying nothing of them.

He just allowed the comfort that the presence of both the Grimmkin brought him. Grimmchild now watching the lake with him, the vast blue with such a gentle glow.

Shade sat down and invited Grimm to join him so they could enjoy this place rather than be sad about their friend.

Quirrel would want Shade to be happy.

_ “...my name is Shade by the way.” _ He remembered to inform Grimm.

Shade was confused as to why Grimm started to laugh though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/evangeline-hoshizora (Author, me!! I write the story xD - I also draw!)  
https://www.deviantart.com/midnight197 (Co-owner of AU, she does art)  
https://www.deviantart.com/nao-hoshizora (Artist and friend of mine that does lots of the pics you guys see)
> 
> So uhm, to make a long story short, I had to go to a phone company because my mother raked a 1.3k debt and put it in my name. And dared to lie that she paid everything correctly and that this was my own thing.  
My reaction to all of this? I am waiting for my lawyer to tell me what I can do. Bless her soul for not asking me for any money as she does some research on what we can do.  
It won't be considered fraud because it was being paid for over a year correctly. So the debt being put on my name is deemed as legal, although the identity theft is hard to explain because IT'S MY FUCKING MOTHER.  
I was exhausted beyond belief yesterday and was unable to finish Chapter 6 fully since I wanted to fix a few things and add the scene where Shade speaks.  
And draw the Blue Lake scene.
> 
> I am a Freelancer Artist and Writer. 1k of debt on my name is insane because there's no way I can pay for that. So, if the updates slow down, it's because of that.  
If you want to help, just kind words is enough, I will never for a single penny, as I write this story for myself and my friends. I want this to be this one love project we all have.  
Thank you for listening <3


	8. Chapter 7 (Where petals give peace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from a friend.  
News to some of the siblings.  
And Shade is finally able to put Quirrel's soul to rest.  
...  
Also, Grimm is kinda Tsundere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the banter lmao.  
Mid asked me if Shade doesn't realize that Grimm says "our child", and I mentioned that since Grimm does that in the game, Shade just assumes this is a habit that Grimm has.  
Both do have some feelings to each other, but neither won't admit to that for a looooooooooooooong time.  
Even because the focus of the story is not romance lol.
> 
> Also, also! We have a Ask-Blog for our cast now! You can ask your most burning questions or just request some hot bug pictures, idk.  
Pictures that doesn't fit the story also goes there.
> 
> https://ev-story.tumblr.com/

Iselda was personally working with Shade that day since he was so far behind in learning sign language. She learned that his self given name was Shade, although she questioned the choice of name since he was known as Shade Lord according to Grimm.

Shade just shrugged and explained the best he could - as she refused to accept Grimm translating for this - that he wanted to keep the name Shade, so the Lord would feel more like a title rather than something imposed over them.

They were just changing their own fate.

And she could respect that.

Shade struggled to learn to spell since he was having to learn both how to write, read, and spell. So frustrating to him. He prefers when Grimm translated for them, much easier. Less of a hassle. But that was something Shade couldn’t escape, even Hollow was learning, though Hollow still didn’t have a name in mind.

Shade hopes that Hornet would name him soon, rather than calling Hollow or Pure like everyone keeps doing. His older sibling deserves a name.

Okay, this was absurd. Shade was very upset at this.

How dare Grimmchild! He destroyed his house while he was away during his classes. No, not destroyed, he made a mess. Blankets, pillows, and some plants were all on the floor, but the little one was nowhere to be seen, probably gathering more of those mossy plants. Shade made a frustrated sound as he tried to clean the mess, only to find Grimmchild sleeping under one of the blankets.

Shade was divided between letting his child sleep for longer, or scold him for doing this mess… wait, could Grimmchild even understand sign language  _ or _ telepathy? Maybe not. So all he could do was clean the mess.

He heard the door, and just ignored it, thinking it was Hornet or Hollow coming to check on him after classes, like every day.

“Hi, Shade!” A familiar happy voice said and Shade turned to see Myla with a cake all happy and excited. “I came to visit today, sorry to come in unannounced, Hornet said you just arrived home.” She explained and put the cake on the table. “Do you need some help?”

Shade nodded, refusing her help to clean the mess would just make things awkward since he needed his hands free to communicate with Myla. He could only communicate with Grimm and Hollow by telepathy so far.

After the mess was cleaned, and Shade put Grimmchild in his pillow, Shade made some tea and offered gave Myla a cup. Both of them sat down on the chairs of the table, he signed slowly to ask her how was her day and brought her to visit that day.

It has been quite a while, Shade thought, this is the first time he saw Myla ever since he ended Radiance.

“Well… I heard about the circus in town and that you went to visit an old friend of yours. And since I haven’t seen you since…” She blinked. “...Well, it’s been a few weeks really, I still don’t understand how you grew so fast.”

He didn’t. Shade wasn’t one identity,  _ they _ were many, thousands of voices, of barely living consciences that swims in one mind. The difference being that the Knight, Ghost, was had the strongest will, the most memories and a wish to live on.

Shade wasn’t one, they were many.

But he took only one identity to identify himself as. The one who wanted to live, who wanted to protect, to love, to save.

The Shade Lord was nothing but an amalgamation of the Void.

He realized that he didn’t answer Myla, and then signed to her, telling her that it was because he was already old, his body just didn’t have to chance to match his age until now.

“Oh! That’s nice, being big must be super fun.” Myla tried to see the positive, not sure what to say. “Do you want to try the cake?” She asked, he nodded and cut a slice, much like the tea, he just put the slice near his mask and then a bite was gone. Myla blinked confused as to how the hell he just ate that.

He signed to her, telling her it was delicious. Myla smiled and started to tell him about her life and the new things she has been trying, and even that some of the little vessels went to live in the mountains, and she’s raising them.

He was glad to hear.

“...and now they are singing too!” That picked Shade’s interest. Asking what she meant. “Oh, the little vessels are humming. It sounds a bit scary, but they are learning!” She said happily. “It’s like it’s on my head.”

Shade nodded and they kept chatting for a bit longer before Grimm entered the house, Shade gave him no mind, but Myla looked confused as he walked inside and checked Grimmchild and sat on the bed, crossing his legs.

“My dear, I would like to talk to you.” Grimm said dryly and Shade ignored him.

“I also found 2 pale ores, 6 more before I can have a new nail.” Shade signed to Myla and she smiled.

“That’s good to know!” Myla said smiling. “Maybe you will be able to spar without fear of breaking your needle now.” She commented, remembering what Hornet told her before. “Well, I need to go now, I can’t leave my little ones alone for too long, they might get antsy.” She said and then hugged Shade.

Shade froze for a second before hugging back, holding Myla oh so carefully in his arms for a moment, glad that she survived the plague and was able to have a normal life. They broke apart and she waved a bye, telling him to enjoy the cake as she left.

Shade offered a slice to Grimm.

_ “What is it?”  _ Shade finally said after Grimm took the slice from his hand.  _ “As much I appreciate you here, I had a friend over.” _

“I found the flowers you asked of me, is that not reason enough?” Grimm said sarcastically. Shade shook his head and then patted Grimm’s head, not sure if that’s what he wanted. “Alright, alright. Also, where did my nest go?” Nest? Wait…

_ “You did that mess on my house?” _ Shade asked and Grimm stared at him.

“It wasn’t a mess! It was a comfortable and warm nest, much better than this plain pillow you put our child on, and this stone thing you sleep on.” Grimm scoffed. “And until our child can sleep upside down, I will not accept any less than the very best.”

_ “The fact you picked me to be your dance partner says the contrary.”  _ Shade quipped, Grimm stared at him in disbelief. 

“Excuse you.” Grimm finally said after a moment too long. “I suppose you don’t want these.” He showed a few roses and Shade took it from Grimm with a void tentacle, surprising the vampire bug. “Well, that’s… something.” Grimm said staring at it. He poked the tentacle and it retracted, Shade picked the flowers and the tentacle was gone.

_ “I will be visiting Quirrel later.”  _ Shade said as he put the flowers on the table.  _ “I have some work to do.”  _ Shade looked down, Grimm nodded.

“I will keep an eye on our child. I know you want to be left alone.” Grimm waved his hand dismissively. “But no removing my nest.”

_ “No promises.” _

Shade put the flowers with Quirrel’s nail. He watched over it for a moment before sitting on the edge of the lake, his feet inside the water. Shade gave himself time to think, to remember, to feel.

He closed his eyes and let himself drown in his memories. The voices finally silenced as they allowed him to relax. Shade slowly remembered more moments he had with Quirrel. The time he sat with him on the City of Tears, he slept on that bench so many times, relaxing and enjoying the safety Quirrel gave him.

The next time he met Quirrel, Shade had stumbled down a path and fell in a Hot Spring. Quirrel was there, he told the little Knight about this village that was abandoned at the very end of the Deepnest.

He saw briefly Quirrel on the Crystal Peaks, but that was the only time the Knight didn’t have the time to talk to Quirrel. And then they met each other again outside Monomon’s lab. The Teacher’s Archive.

Quirrel helped the Knight to defeat Uumuu and then they talked before Monomon, Quirrel unlocking the Dreamer, and once the Knight was done, they chatted a bit longer, Quirrel asking to be left alone. And the Knight did, giving Quirrel his wish.

The last time Shade met Quirrel… They just sat together, in the same place he found himself in. Shade finally opened his eyes, much to his marvel, he noticed someone sitting beside him, and when he looked, it was the ghost of Quirrel.

They looked at each other for a moment before Quirrel gave him a thumbs-up, disappearing in Dream particles. Shade eyes widened as tears fell. He looked back at the lake, remembering fondly of his late friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! I tried my hand at a meme, I'm awful at it, forgive me xD  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7J3FIf0sgk
> 
> It's bad, it's awful but I had fun and the pictures are pretty xDD


	9. Chapter 8 (Some well deserved fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade have a break.  
There isn't much for him to do, he doesn't need to fight anymore.  
Hornet had a fun idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter have a little visit to the White Lady.  
And no, there's no crying. She's alive and well.  
I realized that because my playthrough, I was extremely mercyful, only really Quirrel died.  
And the Seer, but she asked to be forgotten, so Shade barely remembers Moth Mom.  
Also, also! Because of this chapter's nature, and because I was able to overwork, there is just a couple sketches by Aya of them. Sorry x'D
> 
> Check our Ask-Tumblr!  
https://ev-story.tumblr.com/

Shade gave up cleaning his house. He just moved the nest to his bed - at least that Grimm allowed - and started to sleep on his chair.

Grimm constantly asked for him to sleep on the nest, but he refused to sleep in that mess, especially because Grimm insisted on adding moss to the sheets, blankets, and pillows. At least Grimmchild seemed to be growing happier with… their? new bedding.

Shade decided to wait for the child to grow to find out their gender, it was just easier. Grimm said that he preferred male pronouns, but much like Shade, he didn’t have a real gender. Though he still could have fun.

Shade didn’t ask what Grimm meant, and Grimm never tried to further the subject either.

Grimmchild was starting to grow legs and arms, and Shade noticed they wanted to try walking, so he helped the little one the best he could, Shade hoped that Grimmchild would keep the tail though. They would be so adorable with it.

After Shade gave peace to his old friend, he still visited the Blue Lake a few more times to make a proper grave for him. He didn’t have to use the Dream Nail to give Quirrel peace, and he was grateful for it. Because that meant his friend was happy with his life and grateful for everything he experienced.

Shade also broke his needle. Twice. And Hornet was mad at him and refuses to give him another one until him and Hollow - that still need a name - stopped sparring every single time they had free time. So now the two spend their time together talking about strategies to kill enemies.

Hornet told them to stop acting like they would be attacked everyday. To which both responded that they might, she didn’t try to argue.

To everyone’s and his relief, Shade didn’t have another episode. The voices slowly quietened, as peace reigned over around them, no more battles, no more pain, no more-

“We are going to the City of Tears today, to get you some clothes that aren’t just a cape, since we all can start having a normal life.” Hornet told him, Shade blinked confused as he looked at her. “Oh, we can also get some clothes for Grimm and Grimmchild. Hollow is quite excited to get something called a hoodie. Even though we can’t use it because of our horns.” Hornet was getting a bit too excited at the idea.

Shade didn’t have the heart to tell her that he didn’t feel comfortable at the idea. But she went on and on about it and sounded so happy at the idea of them having a normal life. Shade was just wondering what a normal life even is since he only knew death, fear, and torment.

But… he imagined Grimmchild using small dresses like other bugs he saw before and couldn’t contain a small sound he made. Making the Vessels around them shake and run. He blinked and watched as they came back with flowers, all jumping excitedly at him being happy.

Shade couldn’t help but laugh soundlessly at their excitement.

“Oh yeah, a lot of people mentioned that our siblings have been speaking, and you seem capable of making noises. Do you think you guys can speak?” Hornet asked and Shade tapped on his mask for a moment.

“Most likely no, it’s more of a mental connection than a physical thing for our siblings. In my case… I am aware that I can make sounds, but I’m unsure of how dangerous it is when I make any noises.” He signed for her. Trying to explain this.

She nodded. “You should try, you just squealed and their reaction was more of getting you a gift.” Hornet smiled, looking at the siblings before looking back at Shade.

“Rather not risk.” He signed and then crouched to accept the flowers, he started to make a flower crown, showing the siblings how to do it, he made a small one and put it on Grimmchild’s head and then a bigger one, he got up and put it on Hornet. “Even because, I don’t know how long I will be here, as eventually, I will need to return.” He signed.

Hornet didn’t ask him what he meant. She shook her head. “You won’t. You belong here, with us.” She smiled at him.

Shade didn’t reply, he just patted Hornet’s head and allowed her to keep talking about the new clothes she wanted to get them as he started to make more flower crowns as the siblings demanded that each one of them wanted one.

They even ended up making one for Shade, much to his surprise.

Grimm was pleased as Shade was in a suit. Shade felt weird at having such an outfit. But Hollow was super happy as he was using a hoodie and pants. The stylist finished the suit.

“You can remove it now, I will make your casual outfit.” She said and Shade did so. He didn’t see Grimm blushing, but Hollow did and he glared at Grimm. “Do you want a hoodie as well?”

“No.” Shade signed. “I rather have a shirt that has a long neck.” He said and she agreed, working on making the new outfit for him, Shade just kept still. He still hates being naked. He does.

During this, Hornet was just making Shade a new cape, one that wasn’t all split apart, so he could look like the Prince he was. Hollow refused to use his anymore, he just wants to look normal, although Shade still struggles to understand what normal even is for them.

Once his outfit was done, Hornet helped him on his new cape and Shade closed the cape around his outfit, much to the stylist displeasure, but she didn’t complain as she talked to Hornet about the price, and Hornet paid the stylist and pulled the two boys along. Grimm following behind with Grimmchild, the little one had a pink bow wrapped loosely around their neck.

“Where are we going?” Hollow signed slowly since he only has one hand to do it. Shade wished he could give Hollow another arm.

“Check the new castle progress.” Hornet answered. “Even if we aren’t going to rule Hallownest, we still need to offer them some security that they can ask for our help.” Hornet explained. “Besides, Shade can hide there whenever he needs instead of saying he needs to return.”

_ “Return?” _ Hollow asked in Shade’s mind.

_ “We can’t stay here forever.”  _ Shade answered.  _ “We are many, not just one. As much as we love freedom, we are unstable _ .” Shade looked away a bit.  _ “There’s so much the Voidheart can do.” _

_ “You aren’t alone. None of you.”  _ Hollow patted Shade’s back, and they smiled at each other, Shade feeling a bit better.  _ “I’m sure our siblings would hate to lose you.”  _ Hollow said and the voices started to burst up.

Shade put a hand in his head, trying to soothe the pain as they whispered that they didn’t want to go, they wanted to stay. Let them stay. The abyss was scary. Being outside is fun, they are loved, they want to keep being loved. The Knight pleaded for them to stop, but they kept going about wanting to keep outside, that the abyss was lonely.

The abyss was cluttered with broken bodies, they want to keep living, even if it was in the Knight’s mind. The Knight sighed and nodded to himself. No, not the Knight. Shade.

Shade was many, but he was also one. He would let their will live on. He would let his will live on.

_ “I’m fine.”  _ Shade said and Hollow nodded.  _ “We agree, we don’t want to return. But  _ I  _ would like to one day give all those wills a body for them to live on without me.” _ Shade commented and Hornet was staring at them. “Yes?” Shade signed.

“Nothing, it’s just that it’s weird when you two chat since there’s no voice. Aside from Shade’s weird noises.” Hornet commented and Shade blinked.

“I make noises?” He signed and she nodded.

“Not quite? I can make out that you are using telepathy, that’s how strong it is.” Hornet said and Shade changed the subject. He didn’t want to tell her that he was a god in mortal form, much like Grimm and Grimmchild were.

“How long will it take for you to be an adult?” Shade signed and Hornet blinked slowly.

“About 7 years maybe?” She mumbled at the sudden subject change. “I’m not sure, I don’t remember how old I am.” She shrugged. “How you even knew?”

“Small.” Both males signed and Hornet wanted to smack them.

Grimmchild suddenly made a sound and flew from Grimm’s shoulder to latch to Hornet’s face, making her lose her balance and fall, to the sewer, Shade reaction was instant as he jumped down, held Hornet’s arm and used his claws to secure himself on the wall.

Hollow helped Shade back up and both of them checked on Hornet and Grimmchild. “What just happened?” Hornet asked while Grimmchild was making excited noises, wrapped around Hornet’s shoulder. Shade looked at Grimm.

“...our child wants to play, I think.” Grimm said while shrugging. Shade just sighed tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am out of angst ideas without making it feel like I'm hurting poor Shade. ='D  
I can and will give him nightmares sometimes, but next chapter, like I said, has a visit to White Lady, and some jealousy from Hollow and Grimm.  
All while Shade is too busy dressing Grimmchild up.
> 
> Honestly, at this point, Imma just raise dem kids and then make some bad stuff up as time goes on at this point lol. I really don't want this story to end.


	10. Chapter 9 (Brother Complex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow and Grimm fights over Shade's attention.  
While he is too busy having fun with Grimmchild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys noticed, I marked the story as 11 chapters to be complete.  
Thing is... Embrace the Void, the first Arch is completed. After this, I would have to stray from the game story, lore, and canon to keep going.  
And I will.  
But I don't want to touch _this_ part of the story anymore.  
Shade healed, he went through hell and back.  
I will keep adding to the story, of course! I will just make a new fic so you can follow the story or not.  
I'm treading too near original story rather than fanfiction at this point, and I know not everyone likes that.
> 
> So... this is almost the last chapter of the story.
> 
> Follow us on https://ev-story.tumblr.com/ for updates, art, asks, etc.

Shade was nervous, it’s been so long since he last had time to visit his mother. Neither he nor Hollow has visited the White Lady in a long time, so he felt uncomfortable as both of them walked to see her. Hollow cutting down a path as they did.

Shade had Grimmchild with him that day, he refused to leave his child back home when Grimm is preparing for the festival. The little one couldn’t be left alone, nor Shade wanted to leave them alone. So he just took them with him.

Grimmchild does love their bow though. It’s hard to remove, and they cry to get it back.

Once they arrived at the egg, Shade looked at it for a moment too long, Hollow looked back at him.

_ “Scared?” _Hollow asked and Shade shook his head.

_ “Nervous maybe. I am not sure if we… If I want her to see me.” _ Shade answered, slowly getting inside and guiding Hollow down the path. Seeing the White Lady after so long… it felt kinda magical.

Shade looked up at her and gave the first few steps, she opened her blue eyes and saw both of her boys grown up. She didn’t say anything, allowing Hollow to hug her, Shade didn’t move nor say anything, allowing Hollow to have the moment he so needed with her.

Shade eventually sat down with them, Hollow started using sign language, but she said she didn’t know what he was doing, so all four of them just sat together in silence. Shade enjoying the re-encounter, even though neither could tell her what’s happening, she was happy to see that the Knight was successful in saving Hallownest.

In saving his older sibling.

After he and Hollow spend some time with their mother, Shade decided to enjoy some time with Grimmchild, and he had so many little outfits for the little one, so he decided to utilize his free time for the day to try all of the little outfits Hornet made for his child.

He grabbed all the little capes, dresses and bows, all colors and sizes and laid Grimmchild in their pillow, the little one was excited as they saw the bows, their tail wagging a bit as Shade smiled and started to dress the little one in a pink dress with frills, a white cape and finished the outfit by adding a light pink bow.

He wished he had learned how to paint as he looked at the little one all dressed up cutely.

Grimm watched the entire scene in utter confusion. He wanted to ask what came over Shade, but Hollow put himself in the way, glaring at Grimm. Hollow wanted Shade to enjoy himself, and not have to deal with the annoying vampire bug. Grimm was having none of that.

Shade started to change Grimmchild to a new outfit, this time he gave the little one a black shirt with a red bow, no cape. Grimmchild squirmed a bit, the shirt a bit uncomfortable because their wings were still connected to the arms, so Shade changed the shirt to a black cape instead, he received a content mreow.

“De-” Grimm tried to speak, but Hollow put a hand over Grimm’s mouth, silencing him. Grimm bit Hollow’s hand and he shoved Grimm out of the house, he tried to close the door, but Grimm pulled him out.

Both of them started fighting, Grimm hissing and Hollow glaring.

Hornet saw the scene, she blinked, turned back and left. She didn’t want to deal with that shit.

They attacked each other, Hollow not as fast as he used to, but fast enough to dodge Grimm’s claws, while Grimm didn’t have his flames anymore to attack Hollow, so both kept just scratching each other. All while Shade was just dressing Grimmchild in various outfits.

Shade dressed Grimmchild in a dark blue dress with a white bow, and the little one was so happy that they didn’t want to change anymore. So Shade went outside.

_ “Look!” _ He said to both males, they broke apart very fast before Shade would realize what they were doing. _ “Don’t they look super cute?” _ He asked, Grimmchild in his hands, looking super happy.

_ “They do.” _Hollow said and walked to Shade’s side, petting Grimmchild under the chin, making the little one purr in contentment.

“Our child is always cute.” Grimm claimed, Shade just shook his head. “But the outfit does fit our child perfectly. You have an amazing taste.” Grimm said and Shade smiled. Grimm walked to them as well, ignoring Hollow’s glare as he looked at Grimmchild. “Do you enjoy the new outfit?” He asked and Grimmchild made happy noises in response.

Shade went to find Hornet to show her the child. Grimm and Hollow resumed their fight as Hollow wanted Grimm away from Shade.

Hornet couldn’t believe what she was seeing. While Shade feed Grimmchild, Grimm and Hollow were fighting behind him. Hollow was using his hand to push Grimm, and Grimm pushed back, using his free hand to try to scratch at Hollow, all while Hollow kept moving, pushing back with all his might.

Sadly for Grimm, Hollow is physically stronger. So he got kicked out of the house very fast. But to Hollow’s displeasure, Shade had called Grimm to come to check Grimmchild being cute since the little one was rolling on his back after food.

Hollow had to accept that Grimm was the father of Grimmchild, but he would try as hard as possible to kick the other out when Shade didn’t want to show him something. Once Grimm saw it before he could say anything as Shade picked the child up, Hollow already kicked him out.

_ “I will put Grimmchild to bed.” _ Shade said to both as he walked away, Grimm and Hollow glared at each other. Hornet walked to them and crossed her arms.

“Fight outside, not here.” She warned the two. “If Shade sees this, you might make him very upset.” She said and both males looked away snobbishly. And Hornet just facepalmed. “I swear… you two are like kids.”

This was complicated. Shade was sleeping on the bench again. Grimmchild sleeping in his lap like always. Grimm walked to them and sat beside Shade, all ready to have the chance to cuddle with him, but before he had the chance to even rest, Hollow was pulling him away.

Grimm snarled.

“Enough of this already, what is your problem?!” Grimm said mad.

_ “I want you away from my sibling. Shade had enough of your antics.” _ Hollow answered in spite.

“_ My _ antics? I never did anything bad, you are the one always attacking me!” Grimm started tapping his feet in annoyance. “And I would like to enjoy the time I have left, as I am unable to know how long I will be here.”

Hollow was ready to pounce, but Hornet intervened. “Hollow, what’s wrong?” She asked and he glared quietly for a moment before he signed.

“Grimm made Shade upset enough.” He signed and Hornet had to contain the urge to facepalm. “I just want him far away.”

She couldn’t contain it, she facepalmed. “Bother Complex, seriously? Shade really likes Grimm, by doing this, you will just make him extremely upset.” Hornet reminded Hollow, making her older sibling feel guilty. “Not counting that Grimm is the little one’s father.” She scolded Hollow and he scratched his cheek. “So less fighting and more helping.”

“Sorry, sis.” Hollow signed.

“All fine, now let Grimm not be an ass.” She said and started to walk away, Hollow looked at Grimm in annoyance and Grimm just grinned as he went to sit beside Shade, resting his head on Shade’s shoulder.

Much to Hollow’s annoyance, Hornet was right. As much he hates Grimm, they would need a truce whenever Shade wanted or needed Grimm’s company.

Hollow still wants to kick that smile outta Grimm.

Hollow was pleased as he got to spend the day with Shade. Shade wanted to travel to the Abyss to gather some things, and he requested that Hollow went with him. Grimm wanted to come along, but Shade asked him to watch over Grimmchild instead.

Going to the Abyss again after so long… Shade and Hollow felt uncomfortable, but Shade needed to find something. He took Hollow with him to the secret room, his claw slid on the tree door, and he pushed it to open. Both of them had to stop to stare in awe at the preserved city.

_ “What you want from here?” _ Hollow asked, a bit confused.

_ “I want to gather some void plants.” _ Shade answered. _ “They whispered that the Voidless Plants that grow underground might help our siblings to grow up.” _ Shade scratched his mask. _ “Since that would make them not be a part of me anymore.” _

_ “You are worried that they don’t have a will of their own anymore.” _ Hollow sighed. _ “You are overthinking it. But if that will help you, then let’s do it.” _

Shade nodded and he walked into the weird timeless place with Hollow. They checked every plant they could, the houses felt so alive to Shade, but they were unsettling to Hollow. Eventually, they found some trees with black fruits, and the voices were excited.

So they collected the fruits and to make sure they were safe, Shade took a bite, the taste was numbingly sweet, but he felt like his own heart mended itself a bit, and then silence. He tried to shake the voices back, but there was none. He offered it to Hollow as well.

He took a bit and blinked confused.

_ “This… is way too sweet. But I feel better? It’s like…” _ Hollow thought on what to say. _ “It’s like my will mended itself.” _

_ “This is perfect.” _Shade smiled and he started to collect the fruits with Hollow’s help. The siblings glad that they found the answers that Shade wanted to their little siblings' problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... really don't want this story to end. But I guess it's time for us to start saying our goodbyes.  
The last chapter will be posted in the morning of the 12th. Like I have been doing every single day for the last week.
> 
> Can you guys believe I have been posting a chapter a day consistently?  
I am so happy.  
So very happy.
> 
> Hope you all loved the story and will keep following it. <3


	11. Embraced the Void (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight, no... Shade, Embraced his inner Void and accepted who he is.  
He accepted himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...  
I don't want the story to end. I really don't.  
But everything must come to an end.
> 
> Have some fluff before the ending of the first Arch though xD
> 
> Thank you everyone that joined this rollercoaster of feeling with us! And hopefully you will join the second Arc once it's out!!
> 
> Embrace the Void~  
https://ev-story.tumblr.com/

Shade found something new about himself.

He likes cuddles.

He really, really, REALLY, likes cuddles.

It’s so bad that Hornet doesn’t come over to his house when Grimm or Hollow aren’t around. He just hugs, sits and nuzzles for very long periods of time. He became more and more loving as time passed, focusing his energy on hugs since he couldn’t fight nor spar.

Hornet regretted not giving him a new needle. She regretted it a lot.

But even after she got him a new needle, it was too late, he found something else already.

Shade really likes to cuddle.

He spends hours with their siblings, playing with them, letting them rest on him, making flower crowns and even snuggling them into sleeping on him.

Hollow liked to cuddle as well, it felt nice, he felt like he was protecting Shade, and it was a good feeling for him. So they also spent time cuddling while chatting, slowly, their battle planning shifted to the best ways to raise their siblings.

Grimm was the one that was the happiest about the change. He got to cuddle with Shade as they sleep, Grimmchild with them on the bed as all of them rested peacefully. It was such a small, but very necessary change to Shade’s lifestyle.

Shade also found out that he likes to cook. He already made teas before, but he started to cook and bake to help the others with feeding the village, especially his siblings. He felt less and less like a warrior and more like… a normal bug.

He still struggles with finding out what normal even meant.

But something everyone agreed on… Shade was such a dad. He kept giving Grimmchild all of his attention and love. And it was so cute as the little one learned how to walk, albeit still wombly, and follows their papa everywhere. And slowly, they are finally learning how to speak, Shade wished he could teach the little one himself.

But his lack of voice didn’t really help.

So, Grimmchild's first words made him both tear with joy, and want to murder Grimm.

“M-ma.” Grimmchild started, Shade was excited. “Mama!” Shade was still proud of Grimmchild’s first words. But he so wanted to murder Grimm.

Shade was sitting in the Blue Lake again. Enjoying some alone time as he did. Remembering slowly about his time as the Knight. The nameless one that saved everyone and none questioned if they had a wish.

The Knight. That was everything Shade knew about himself for the longest time. He was just a Knight, a child without an objective. He just remembers hearing the call and… then there he was. The Knight didn’t have an objective, just a small linger of a will, and then he met Quirrel.

After, he met Hornet.

Then, the Hunter…

And slowly, he became friends with everyone in Hallownest that still their mind intact. Elderbug wasn’t a friend until much later, but… it felt good to know him. The first bug he talked after he arrived there.

And he still does talk to the old guy, just not as much as he hoped to.

His life felt… so calm and perfect suddenly. That unsettled him to a degree, but… he was thankful for it. He really was.

He would forever miss the ones he lost. But with raising a kingdom from its ashes… maybe this was for the best.

He felt like this was a fitting end for the Knight’s story.

After all…

**He Embraced the Void.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your nice comments.  
I'm pleased with all the art, the story and fun this brought me.  
Because of my personal struggles, this story was such a breath of fresh air, you have no idea.
> 
> And because of that. Today is the last day of Embrace the Void original fic.
> 
> I will add more to the story! So wait patiently as we plan our next step.  
Thank you once again, this story was everything to me, and I hope you all loved it just as much I did <3


End file.
